The War Without, The War Within (episode)
Back on the USS Discovery, Michael Burnham and the crew are faced with the harsh reality of the war during their absence. In order to move forward, Starfleet must use unconventional tactics and sources to take their next action against the Klingons. Summary Teaser Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Memorable quotes "The ''Discovery s been through... an inconceivable ordeal." "''Then where the hell is her commanding officer?" "Captain ... is dead." :- Sarek and Katrina Cornwell "Bastard! The Lorca I came up with was measured, he was reasoned. I couldn't have imagined..." "That Lorca was an impostor from an alternate universe was not the most obvious conclusion. We were all deceived." :- Katrina Cornwell and Sarek, on Lorca's true colors "We are at war. Logic dictates that each farewell may be our last. Do not regret loving someone, Michael." :- Sarek s parting advice to Michael Burnham Log entries Background information Production history * : Title publicly revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * : International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Cast * Despite being credited, Jason Isaacs ( ) does not appear in this episode. Continuity *Admiral Cornwell, in her speech to the Discovery s crew, told them their visit would be the first to Qo'noS since Captain Jonathan Archer and the crew went there "nearly one hundred years ago." Enterprise is known to have visited the planet only in the episode , but since that visit took place ''more'' than a century earlier, it appears this is not the visit she is referring to. * It is revealed that the was destroyed by Klingons after crossing into the prime universe, trading places with its counterpart. Starfleet has found the debris and presumed it was the . *Starbase 1 is revealed to be one hundred astronomical units from Earth (in the outer Solar system) and now under Klingon control. A was previously seen in Earth orbit in the alternate reality. Three starships were lost and several senior Starfleet officers were killed when they took the starbase. * The Federation Council allows the mirror Emperor to assume the identity of her prime universe counterpart to lead a strike against the Klingon homeworld to end the war. * The Klingon homeworld Qo'noS is revealed to be a series of caves, one even large enough to hold a Crossfield-class starship like the USS Discovery. In the mirror universe, Qo'noS is a blackened ruin. * It was stated that in the mirror universe the Terran Empire controls more territory than the Federation and has explored further than they have dared. * Starfleet highly classifies all information on the Discovery s visit to the mirror universe. This could explain how the mirror could find no information on the Terran Empire in the 's 2268 database (nor did Starfleet warn the Defiant about it's known fate), meaning the Halkan incident was also so classified by Starfleet, though at some point it was declassified as Bashir told Kira he read about Kirk's crossover at Starfleet Academy, as stated in . Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;and * Jason Isaacs as Special guest star * Michelle Yeoh as Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Mary Chieffo as L'Rell * James Frain as Sarek Co-starring * Michael Ayres as Transport Officer * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Raven Dauda as Dr. Pollard * Riley Gilchrist as Admiral Shukar * Julianne Grossman as ''Discovery'' Computer * Harry Judge as Admiral * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Rhys * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Melanie Nicholls-King as Admiral * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Ronnie Rowe Jr. as Bryce Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References agri-transport vessel; ; au; Battle of the Binary Stars; cancer; cave; choH'a'; class 4 moon; cloaking device; Delta 2; ; EM dart; ; geostationary orbit; House of D'Ghor; House of Mo'Kai; hypothermic charge; Iridin; Kelfour VI; Klingon raider; ; ; mitochondria; mycelial bloom; mycelial ejection protocol; mycelial network; mycelial transport vessel; Nivalla; Qo'noS; ; Septra; species reassignment protocol; spore harvest; Starbase 1; Starbase 12; Starbase 19; Starbase 22; terraforming; Veda system; volcano Star chart references 11 Leonis Minoris; 59 Eridani; Acamar; Adelphous; Ajilon; Aldebaran; Alpha Monocerotis; Alpha Onias; Alpha Quadrant; ; ; Archanis; Archanis sector; Archer; ; Azure Nebula; B'Moth; ; ; Barolia; Beta XII-A; Beta Lankal; Beta Leonis Minoris; Beta Quadrant; Beta Pictoris; Beta Rigel; Beta Thoridar; Brestant; Briar Patch; Carraya; Castor; Chi Leonis; ; D'deridex; Deep Space K-7; Delta Outpost; Delta Outpost 3; Delta Outpost 4; Delta Outpost 5; Delta Outpost 6; Delta Outpost 7; Delta Outpost 8; Delta Outpost 9; Delta Outpost 10; Delta Outpost 11; ; Dewa; Dinasia; Draken; Earth; Elas; Elora; Epsilon IV; Epsilon Hydrae; Epsilon Outpost; Epsilon Outpost 1; Epsilon Outpost 2; Epsilon Outpost 3; Epsilon Outpost 4; Epsilon Outpost 5; Epsilon Outpost 6; Epsilon Outpost 7; Epsilon Outpost 8; Epsilon Outpost 9; Epsilon Outpost 10; Epsilon Outpost 11; ; Gamma 400 system; Gamma Eridon; Gamma Hromi; Ganalda; Gariman sector; ; ; ; Halee; Hromi Cluster; Hyralan; ; Iconians; Iccobar; Ikalia; Japori; Jouret; K't'inga; ; Klach D'kel Brakt; ; Korvat; Lambda Geminorum; Mempa; Mempa sector; Miridian; ; Narendra; Nequencia; New Providence; ; Omega Leonis; ; ; Paulson Nebula; Pheben; Pollux; ; ; Qo'noS sector; ; ; Regulus; ; Rura Penthe; Sherman's Planet; Sol; ; Starbase 23; Starbase 24, Starbase 234; Starbase 343; ; Tananda Bay; ; Tomed; Tranome Sar; Troyius; Ty'Gokor; Unroth; ; ; ; Yridia Qo'noS globe locations B'ror Tulvac; B'thel Krang Cha; Ba'Har Tor; Bar' Dak; Bar'or Lhess; Br' bethtik; Caves of Kahless; Caves of No'Mat; Central Plains Area; First City; H'Vek Tar; Hamar Mountains; Ha'r Kling Jaa; Har'Doth; Hess Kl'gar; Kalax; Kang's Summit; Ketha Province; Khell Tas So; Kl'alath; K'tang mar; K'ull Tan Saq; L'chorta; L'Har Mo'Tuk; L'Raal; L'vln Lak Raal; Lake of Lusor; Lhess Taal Dax; Lyn'Knor Tak; Mekro'vak region; Moog Kal Chack; Mor'em Cha; Pen'la Took; Qo'noS Pop Center; Qo'har dess; Qo'nVas Tem; Ren Sim'dhal; Skral River; T'chuu Nak; T'Val K'rang; T'Voq Har; Tar' Kl'val; V'char Tem; V'hechess; Vi'chak; Vort Kling Tuuk Delta 2 locations Apollodorus; Barma; Calvino; Chu Ta; Enwonwu Mountain Range; Holbein; Hun Kal; Rameau External links * * * |next= }} de:Flucht nach vorn es:The War Without, The War Within fr:The War Without, The War Within (épisode) War Without, The War Within, The